Partner Rune
by ShipMalec
Summary: Alec needs a partner for the battle and asks Magnus. It takes place before the big battle in City of Glass. Magnus/Alec Oneshot


**Partner Rune**

**Okay, so this is a oneshot centering mostly on Magnus and Alec. It takes place before the big battle in City of Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments in any way. Cassie Clare does.**

* * *

"The partner rune," Alec stated, "I-I was wondering... If you'd be my partner. For-for the battle, I mean."

Magnus grinned, "It would be an honor, Alexander." His voice had a smooth, mellifluous sound to it.

He rolled up his right arm's sleeve, showing a meager amount of scars to his Shadowhunter.

Alec fumbled with his stele, the unwieldy weight of it in his smaller palm. He drew closer to Magnus, breathing in that redolent smell of Sandalwood.

"I'm not a vampire, Alexander. I won't bite you," Magnus said, lightly taunting him. He could tell that his Shadowhunter was a tad bit nervous about this. They didn't really know how the rune would work.

"I-I know that. I just can't remember what the rune looked like," Alec replied.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Magnus had the rune appear in a flash right near them.

"Better?" He said.

Not really feeling the need to answer him, Alec took a deep breath, his eyes locking onto the rune, memorizing it.

"Okay, I got it."

Magnus snapped his fingers once more and the rune disappeared in a burst of glitter.

Having a small smile plastered on his face from Magnus' trick, he raised his stele. Alec then started to draw the rune on Magnus' arm. The intricate design of the rune glowed on Magnus' arm, casting a faint blue light on the black lines drawn by Alec's stele.

"I... It's done," He said, looking up to the tall warlock.

Magnus glanced at his marked arm and then moved his hand to right the now crumpled sleeve.

While Magnus had done so, Alec noticed some glitter stuck on Magnus' neck and reached up to get it off.

"Alec?" Magnus said softly.

Alec stopped his arm's movement and brought his eyes up to Magnus'.

Almost without a thought, Alec stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Magnus, his hand moving up to bring him closer. The kiss at first was slow and hesitant. Magnus still had thought that Alec would never reveal him to his family. But now that he had, and in front of everyone here, Magnus didn't know what he felt at this moment. Happiness because of his boyfriend now showing everyone who was his, or rueful because this kiss... Might be their last.

Without anymore thoughts, Magnus moved his hands to his Shadowhunter's waist, bringing them closer together. Almost desperately, he lost himself in Alec. Their tongues darted out and danced to a rhythm that was their own. They forgot all their worries, all the stares, and just reveled in the amazing feel of being together again. Of being.. Home.

Like wildfire, whispers were heard.

"-Lightwood-"

"-the warlock-"

"-disgraceful-"

Alec's emboldened action caused many of the younger Shadowhunters, the ones more open to different sexual preferences, to gasp. Some, like Aline Penhallow, saw it as a heroic act. Maybe now, the Shadowhunters that had revealed themselves, would be less shunned for their different sexualities. For those like Aline, the ones who had never told anyone-they could possibly be able to tell their families, and not be shunned.

Alexander Lightwood, the oldest Lightwood in his generation, was doing something most of the older Shadowhunters thought of as egregious. Worst of all, he did not look at all abashed by his actions once he stepped back from Magnus. These Shadowhunters looked to Maryse Lightwood and saw her hand raised to her mouth in shock. This unspoken implication made them completely obliterate any thoughts of her knowing about her son's relationship with Magnus.

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and moved his hands to Alec's waist, "That was... Unexpected."

Alec grinned, "Yeah."

Lowering his lips to Alec's ear, he whispered, "Afterwards.. Why don't we go back to my apartment?"

"Sure," Alec said, once again bringing his lips to his boyfriend's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews would be awesome and if you see any mistakes, please be sure to let me know! I'm planning on finishing other oneshots I started as well! Look out for them~ :D**

**_~Azyvli_**


End file.
